


Замещение

by KisVani



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Брианна слишком на него похожа.





	Замещение

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: последняя серия второго сезона (и все проистекающие из этого спойлеры).

— У тебя будет две жизни, — так когда-то сказали Клэр, — совершенно разные и непохожие друг на друга, а посередине останется кровоточащая рана.

Это не были слова гадалки, так ей сказал врач в полевом госпитале. Он говорил о войне, таким образом давая понять, что жизнь изменится навсегда. Но его предсказание сбылось даже более точно, чем Клэр хотелось бы.

Минуло двадцать лет с того дня, как Джейми заставил ее коснуться камня. Двадцать лет с тех пор, как она вернулась в двадцатый век.

Первое, как помнила Клэр, что бросилось ей в глаза: насколько блеклым стал мир. Словно за двести лет кто-то убрал из него краски, звуки и запахи. Притушил их, сделал неяркими, чтобы они лишний раз не беспокоили.

«Наверное, так даже лучше», — думала Клэр. И верила, что сможет забыть. Само имя Джейми было под запретом с тех пор, как она рассказала Фрэнку о путешествиях во времени и об отце Бри. Ее муж из двадцатого века не поверил в эту историю. Посчитал, что Клэр не в себе и ей станет лучше вдали от Шотландии.

Потом что-то изменилось: поверил он или нашел исторические подтверждения, или просто смирился и принял как данность. Клэр не знала, да и не хотела знать. Их брак, их жизнь нельзя было назвать плохой, со стороны они двое и Брианна казались идеальной семьей.

Клэр почти поверила, что сможет забыть того, кого не называла по имени даже шепотом. Прошлое начало казаться ей сном, или ей хотелось, чтобы оно им стало… но как-то раз солнце заиграло на рыжих волосах Бри, а она сама улыбнулась, и Клэр поняла: она никогда не сможет отпустить Джейми.

Когда ее дочь была просто ребенком, чувства возникали лишь вспышками, отголосками боли. Но шло время, в Брианне проявлялись и другие черты ее настоящего отца: такая же улыбка, тот же прищур, те же веснушки и горячий нрав. Боже, Клэр и Фрэнк с удовольствием боролись бы с чертями из ада, а не с дочерью-подростком, которая могла менять свое мнение двадцать раз на дню.  
И становилось не легче — становилось только тяжелее.

Особенно после смерти Фрэнка. Как будто он был шаткой плотиной, удерживающей воспоминания о Джейми. И когда его не стало, они накатили полноводной рекой.

Клэр не сразу поняла, что именно она испытывает, глядя на выросшую Бри. Она считала это эхом любви к ее отцу. Им оно и было, но не совсем таким, как ей казалось.

Однажды, это было вечером, в гостиной, Клэр по какой-то причине оглянулась на сидящую к ней спиной дочь. Кажется, она смотрела телевизор. Бри тогда сделала себе новую стрижку: рыжие кудри доставали едва до плеч.

И Клэр, не отдавая себе отчета, подошла ближе и провела кончиками пальцев по ее плечу, сдвинула волосы в сторону, обнажая шею.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Бри, слегка поворачиваясь к ней.

Она нахмурилась, и Клэр до боли захотелось поцеловать ее, упереться лбом в лоб, сказать: «Мне так тебя не хватает».

— Ничего, — ответила она. — Хотела сказать, что пойду спать пораньше.

Бри кивнула и пожелала спокойной ночи.

Она ничего не заметила.

Клэр тоже хотела бы не замечать, но она привыкла не врать самой себе. Даже если не знала, что делать потом.

А делать было нужно. Потому что нельзя просто так оставить влечение к собственной дочери, даже если она бесконечно похожа на отца, которого ты никогда не увидишь.

Клэр предпочла уйти в работу. В больнице были рады.

Но желания и мысли, возникающие, когда Бри рядом, не уходили. И рядом не было никого, кто бы мог удержать Клэр. Иногда глубокими ночами она думала с горечью, что теперь похожа на Джека Рэндалла. Одержимого, движимого темными эмоциями.

— Мама, что с тобой? — спросила Бри однажды утром. — Ты какая-то подавленная последние дни. Даже больше обычного витаешь в облаках.

Клэр подняла взгляд от чашки чая и посмотрела на нее. Рыжие волосы, глаза и эта улыбка. Проклятая улыбка, созданная самим Дьяволом, чтобы сбивать с пути истинного.

— Что-то произошло? — спросила Бри, в ее голосе звучало беспокойство.

«Твоя улыбка причиняет мне боль», — подумала Клэр.

— Ничего, милая, все хорошо, — сказала она вслух.

— Ты дрожишь, — заметила Бри, коснувшись ее руки. — Может, простыла? У вас в больнице такие сквозняки…

Клэр помотала головой. Она знала, что Бри способна потушить жар, что горит внутри ее тела. Но не могла сказать об этом. Не имела права.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала Клэр, сжимая ладонь Бри. — Больше всего на свете.

— Я тебя тоже, мам.

Когда Клэр расплакалась, Бри вскочила, со стуком отодвинув стул, и обняла ее. Хорошо, что не уговаривала ее успокоиться. И не убеждала в том, как все станет хорошо.

Просто молча обнимала, и в кольце ее рук Клэр стало спокойнее.

— Так в чем же дело? — спросила Бри, когда слезы иссякли.

— Один наш с папой старый друг погиб, — Клэр почти не соврала, она получила телеграмму день назад.

— Кто? Я его знаю? — быстро спросила Бри.

Она знала немало их друзей, многие из них, особенно историки, коллеги Фрэнка, были уже не молоды.

— Нет, — покачала головой Клэр, — он… из Шотландии.

— Значит, нужно поехать на его поминки, — решила Бри, — я знаю, что Шотландия многое значила для вас с папой.

«Ты и не представляешь насколько», — подумала Клэр.

А еще о том, как сложно ей будет спать в одном номере с Бри, вдыхать ее запах и знать: нельзя коснуться. Иначе она уже не сможет остановиться. Но вместе с тем Клэр хотелось увидеть места, которые постоянно приходили к ней во снах. Места, из которых она, кажется, так и не смогла уехать.

— Да, обязательно нужно попасть на поминки, — сказала Клэр.


End file.
